La danse du gueux
by Mello Malfoy
Summary: UA. OS.Harry est en proie à d'effroyables tourments : il craque sur Draco Malfoy. Seulement, la bienséance interdit toute histoire entre eux. Lors d'une rencontre plus ou moins fortuite, les deux hommes se rencontrent et se découvrent des intérêts communs... Drarry


Bonjour ou bonsoir

Harry Potter et son univers, ainsi que le groupe Jinjer ne m'appartiennent pas. Le titre vient de ce groupe.

Pas de TW pour une fois, c'est mignon. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Beggar's dance**

* * *

Aucune nouvelle publication.

Harry quitta le profil instagram qu'il consultait, un vague sentiment de malaise pesant sur ses épaules. Chacune de ses pensées pour Draco Malfoy était inévitablement suivie de culpabilité.

Insensé qu'il était ! Était-ce le diable en personne qui avait développé cette attirance contraire aux lois de la nature en lui ? Pourquoi un homme, pourquoi _cet_ homme en particulier ? S'il cédait à la tentation, sa pauvre âme serait vouée à la déchéance ses amis ne le regarderaient plus qu'avec mépris.

Tout simplement, parce que Draco Malfoy était l'ex petit-ami de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger.

La rupture remontait à trois mois plus tôt et avait été précédée par une période de plusieurs mois assez houleuse entre les deux partis. Hermione sortait désormais avec Ron, sous les bons conseils de Harry, elle disait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et sa relation semblait moins chaotique qu'avec Draco. Concernant ce dernier, Harry n'était au courant de rien. La situation précaire lui interdisait de demander en ami Malfoy sur Facebook – grands dieux ! Et si le bel éphèbe glacial devinait ses intentions ? **–** afin de s'informer sur sa situation amoureuse, et sa vie en général, Harry en était alors réduit à consultait compulsivement chaque jour son profil instagram. Il ne pouvait confier son secret à personne, surtout pas à ses amis qui avait été en relation avec l'intéressé.

Lorsqu'il parcourait la ville, les centres commerciaux, pendant ses balades en forêts, quand il se rendait à la fac, il jetait des regards éperdus autour de lui, espérant apercevoir la noble créature qui occupait inlassablement ses pensées. En vain. Qu'avait-ils en commun, mis à part Hermione et le metal ? Absolument rien. Le secret d'une rencontre fortuité résidait peut-être en un concert de metal. Ou à suivre Hermione partout. Ou à traîner devant la résidence de Draco. Ou à se rendre sur son lieu de travail et faire mine de le croiser _par hasard. _Quel pauvre fou !

Hélas, cette histoire était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé ! Dans une autre vie, dans un autre univers, ils pourraient vivre amoureux et heureux. Ah ! Si seulement... si seulement les lois de la nature était différente !

Un mois plus tard et un nombre record de session masturbatoire accordée à Draco Malfoy plus tard, l'assiduité de Harry fut récompensée : l'objet de ses honteuses pensées avait posté une story ! Malheureusement pas son joli minois, mais un repartage d'une publication d'un groupe de metal, accompagnée de la légende « Hâte. ». Devenu, entre-temps, agent de FBI, Harry mena une recherche poussée afin de décoder cet énoncé subtil.

Il se rendit d'abord sur la page du groupe de musique. Logique. Jinger. Groupe de metal, avec une chanteuse. Il consulta plusieurs de leurs publications avant de remarquer que des dates de concert étaient postées sous chaque photo. Flairant une piste, le jeune détective en herbe fit défiler les caractères et trouva la ville où lui, ainsi que Draco, et tous leurs camarades, résidaient, suivie d'une date dans deux semaines et nom du lieu. L'engouement de Draco portait donc sur le concert à venir de Jinjer, son groupe de metal favori !

Harry était en sueur après cette découverte.

La providence avait répondu à son appel, ses prières avaient été exaucées, une entité céleste avait œuvré pour lui !

Minute. Peut-être que les places du concert étaient vendues à un prix pharamineux ? Oh, vingt euros. Le même prix que ses soirées en boîte. Sa présence ne serait-elle pas louche, lui qui était habitué aux soirées d'un autre type ? Eh, il pouvait se rendre où il voulait et écouter la musique qu'il désirait ! De plus, Draco savait qu'il n'était pas branché que psytrance, Hermione avait dû lui parler de ces goûts musicaux... sûrement. Draco y serait-il ? Bien évidement, puisqu'il avait écrit « Hâte. ».

Croisant les mains sous son menton, Harry se plongea dans une longue réflexion méditative. S'y rendait-il ou ne s'y rendait-il pas ? La seule manière de savoir était de lancer un album. Va pour _King of everything. _Les derniers albums de metal qu'il avait saigné remontait déjà à plusieurs semaines, il s'était pris de passion pour Mass Hysteria et leurs textes percutants, avant de découvrir avec peine qu'il avait raté la date de leur concert à quelques mois près. Avant eux, Amenra avait occupé une grande place dans son cœur, puis une découverte amère : Harry avait aussi raté de quelques mois leur concert. Il avait été aussi fort déçu en découvrant que Oathbreaker ne passait absolument pas dans sa région lors de leur tournée mondiale.

Il sursauta au début de _I speak astronomy,_ puis se surprit à battre la musique avec son pied. Son cœur battit furieusement à la moitié de la troisième minute, la voix suave de la chanteuse déversa ses charmes dans les veines de Harry. _Pisces_ lui apporta la paix de l'âme, _Words of widsom_ ouvrit une nouvelle porte dans sa conscience, le reste de l'album l'enchanta tout autant. À la fin, il s'accorda quelques pas de danse sur _Beggar's Dance._

Définitivement oui ! Cette fois-ci, il ne manquerait pas ce concert !

Le cœur battant et ayant l'impression de transgresser toutes les règles établies par une intelligence céleste, il acheta sa place. Néanmoins, il attendait avec une grande impatience ce 1er mars.

Pourtant le jour venu, l'angoisse le cloua dans son lit. Ses pensées s'emballaient sans qu'il puisse les contenir, inondant le cerveau du pauvre jeune homme d'images grotesques, affreuses, improbables. Il n'osait bouger de peur de provoquer une colère divine : ce qu'il avait fait – acheter cette place de concert – dépassait les limites de l'innommable, la trahison qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre dans le dos de sa meilleure amie lui donnait une place méritée aux Enfers, et quelles pensées perverses avait-il nourri durant ces trois semaines ! Son âme serait vouée à un châtiment éternel s'il poursuivait dans cette voie du péché.

Mais la voie du péché lui avait fait quand même dépenser vingt euros et il appréciait sincèrement le groupe. Il passerait la soirée dans un coin et cacherait son visage de pécheur derrière son verre... il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

Quelques gouttes d'huiles essentielles de fleurs de Bach à la rescousse pour atténuer les symptômes physiques de l'angoisse plus tard, il s'assit en tailleur sur son canapé. Les mains posées sur les genoux, les yeux clos, Harry fit un exercice de respiration. Chaque pensée négative était expulsée à chaque fois qu'il expirait, le calme et la sérénité de l'esprit pouvait donc entrer à l'inspiration. Peu à peu, les battements de son cœur s'espacèrent et sa tension musculaire diminua. Craindre ce qui était à venir ne modifierait pas ce qui pourrait se passer au cour de cette soirée, s'auto-flaggeler ne le rendrait pas meilleur. Ce qui devait advenir adviendrait. Il pouvait éviter Draco toute la soirée ou laisser les événements se dérouler, sans vouloir à tout prix tout contrôler. Sa conscience sembla accepter ce pacte.

Il rouvrit les yeux, toujours inquiet mais plus calme. Il se prépara un petit déjeuner plein de couleurs et sain, très _instagramable_, avant de partir se promener. De l'air frais et des arbres apaiseraient peut-être les tourments de son âme.

De retour chez lui, en effet, son état approchait presque de la sérénité. Il avait marché d'un bon pas, essayant de cette manière de distancer son angoisse, les muscles dans ses jambes le tiraient un peu. Il pria pour pouvoir danser une fois le soir venu.

Comme un rituel, il consulta le profil instagram de Malfoy. Toujours pas de nouvelles photos, pas de story où il puisse se rincer l'œil. Son profil facebook lui était toujours barré puisque Harry ne l'avait jamais demandé en ami.

Trahissait-il sa meilleure amie en allant à un concert où il croiserait l'ex de celle-ci ? Trahissait-il sa meilleure amie en souhaitant de tout son cœur croiser ledit ex, en souhaitant plus qu'une simple discussion cordiale avec lui ? La trahissait-il alors qu'elle avait passé les mois précédant leur houleuse rupture à lui répéter qu'elle n'aimait plus Draco d'un puissant amour, mais simplement comme un ami ?

Harry fut distrait pendant son repas du soir. Les yeux vitreux devant sa télé, ses pensées s'évadaient à nouveau dans des scénarios rocambolesques, sa jambe battait furieusement une mesure imaginaire, son cœur semblait palpiter avec douleur à l'intérieur de chacun de ses organes.

Se rendre à ce concert était-il une bonne idée ? En raison de sa place achetée, sa conscience le poussait à y aller, il n'allait tout de même pas gâcher vingt euros. De plus, il appréciait réellement le groupe, du moins le dernier album qu'il avait écouté et qui serait sûrement joué ce soir. Le prénom de Draco tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Ils se verraient. Sûrement, peut-être, ou pas. Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre dans cette immense salle de concert et croiser des personnes qu'il connaissait à l'intérieur relevait du miracle. Cependant, l'espace du coin fumeur étant réduit, il était plus aisé de trouver des visages connus. Et encore, si les pauses cigarettes des personnes concernées coïncidaient !

Sa conscience rassurée, il se remit à manger, mais péniblement. Sa gorge nouait et sa bouche sèche laissait passer difficilement chaque aliment.

De quoi avait-il si peur ? De perdre la confiance et l'amitié de Hermione ? Que Draco devine ses intentions pécheresses et le repousse comme un vulgaire malpropre, se gausse de lui ? D'être voué à la damnation éternelle en raison de son attitude impure ? Les trois en même temps ?

Harry alluma une cigarette et se prit la tête entre les mains. Trahissait-il Hermione en pensant à Draco comme un partenaire potentiel, alors que celui-ci était son ex ?

Une heure et demie avant le concert, le jeune homme tourmenté s'extirpa de son canapé. Il se doucha, se prépara, tenta de reproduire le maquillage de la chanteuse sur son propre visage, vida son flacon de parfum sur ses habits, médita une nouvelle fois et ajouta une chaîne à son pantalon pour paraître plus _metal._

Cela avait-il un sens ? A son grand désespoir, Harry avait beau se vêtir de la manière qu'il considérait la plus plaisante, appliquer un maquillage qui le mette en valeur et avoir l'air le plus cool possible, personne ne venait le draguer.

Il paraissait sans doute trop gay pour les personnes hétéros, trop hétéro pour les personnes gays et pour toutes celles qui étaient au milieu, il était sûrement trop laid, trop queer pour qu'on daigne s'intéresser à lui.

Il ne se coiffait jamais, sa couleur de peau ne correspondait pas au critère blanc occidental, parfois des poussées d'acné ravageaient son visage, il se maquillait parce que, à ce qu'il sache, un pinceau ou un rouge à lèvres ne se tenait pas avec le vagin, ses poils poussaient librement sauf pour sa barbe à qui il accordait un soin quasi religieux.

Il lança un regard désespéré à son miroir. Objectivement, il n'était pas si laid que cela. Peut-être banal, pas trop moche mais pas joli non plus. Toute de même... la balance penchait plus du côté de la platitude et de la disgrâce, que du côté de la vénusté. Hélas ! Comment pouvait-il y remédier à par s'arranger avec du maquillage et prier pour que quelqu'un l'aime autant pour ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui qu'à l'extérieur.

« Ça va aller, se dit-il tout bas. Ça va aller. C'est qu'un concert, ça va bien se passer. J'ai autant de chance de le croiser que de ne pas le croiser. Ça va le faire, Harry. »

Sur ces encouragements, il sortit de chez lui.

De l'extérieur, Le Maillot avait la même apparence que lorsqu'il s'y rendait pour d'autres soirées. À l'intérieur, néanmoins, cela différait. Bien loin des soirées psytrance auquel il avait l'habitude de se rendre, ici la salle de concert était plongée dans la pénombre, aucun laser, aucun projecteur de lumière colorée, aucune décoration psychédélique accrochée au mur – spot favori des drogués en tout genre pour accroître leur trip –, pas de gros caissons posés devant la scène – deuxième spot favori des drogués en tout genre, qui stagnaient devant et semblaient vouloir, visiblement, _devenir_ la musique et non plus l'écouter. La plupart des personnes étaient vêtues de noir et une grande partie des hommes portaient les cheveux longs.

Tout en se fustigeant, il chercha une tête blonde du regard, sans succès.

La première partie du concert était assurée par un groupe en pleine ascension, dont Harry oublia le nom sitôt qu'il l'eut entendu. Il tourna une première fois dans la salle qui commençait à se remplir sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il commanda un coca au bar et se posta dans un coin de la salle. S'il retrouvait Draco dans cette foule, il serait sacrément chanceux.

Finalement, le groupe inconnu se débrouillait plutôt bien. Il observait d'un œil amusé, la cohue des metalleux, leurs longs cheveux se mêlant lorsqu'ils agitaient la tête, possédés par le rythme de la musique.

Trahissait-il Hermione en s'intéressant à quelqu'un qu'elle avait aimé ? Et Harry, quelqu'un l'aimerait-il ? Existait-il un âme capable de comprendre pleinement la sienne ? Cette terre possédait-elle un être avec un cœur assez grand pour l'accepter et ne jamais le blesser? Ses anciennes relations amoureuses se résumaient à un tissu de mensonges, de violence physique, de tromperies et d'humiliation. Il croyait néanmoins à l'amour, en un sentiment pur qui pouvait unir pour toujours deux êtres (ou plusieurs), en une compréhension sans faille et une adoration sans limite, en quelque chose qui réparerait tout ce que les personnes avant _la bonne personne_ avait pu lui faire.

Il y croyait. De tout son cœur. Cependant, ce à quoi il aspirait n'était peut-être pas pour lui. Peut-être que son destin, écrit dans le grand livre de l'univers, consistait seulement à maudire sur les heureux élus qui pouvaient aimer et être aimé, puis se suicider car il n'était rien de plus qu'un sale raté de merde, condamné à échouer dans toutes les tâches qu'il entreprenait, dont la plus basique : vivre !

Du calme.

Harry but une gorgée de son coca.

Du calme. Tout allait bien. Il devait se calmer et reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Il se rendit au coin fumeur, s'isola dans un coin, et alluma une cigarette. Jinjer ne faisait son apparition que dans vingt minutes, il avait tout le temps de se prélasser dans le froid et l'humidité, au milieu de cadavres de bouteilles de bières et de mégots de toutes sortes éparpillés près des poubelles.

« Harry ? »

Le dénommé releva la tête. Seigneur dieu ! Draco Malfoy en personne, en chair et en os, la muse qui guidait sa main droite, se tenait devant lui.

« Ça va ? demanda t-il en s'accroupissant près de Harry. Je pensais pas te voir ici, je pensais que t'étais surtout branché psytrance.

\- Certes, mais le « boum-boum » me lasse au bout d'un moment, j'écoute autre chose quand même. Ça va et toi ?

\- Super, » fit Draco en coinçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Voyant qu'il fouillait toutes ses poches en quête d'un briquet, Harry lui tendit le sien. L'anxiété qu'il croyait avoir laissé au vestiaire en même temps que son manteau refit brutalement surface. Que dire à Draco ? Comment se comporter avec lui ? Son regard trahissait-il ses pensées immorales ?

« Je suis vraiment content de pouvoir voir Jinjer en concert, la dernière fois qu'ils sont passés, je travaillais et j'avais pas pu poser ma soirée. J'ai tellement hâte du coup, c'est vraiment mon groupe préféré !

\- J'imagine, » fit Harry tout en hochant la tête.

Lui demander des nouvelles de sa vie sentimentale serait-il déplacé ? Trahissait-il Hermione, alors que celle-ci lui répétait qu'elle adorait coucher avec Ron, alors qu'elle avait perdu toute libido avec Draco ? Trahissait-il Hermione, alors qu'elle était en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre et que Draco lui avait clairement fait comprendre que leur histoire était terminée ?

Harry releva les yeux de ses pieds, il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en découvrant que Draco le regardait d'un œil attentif.

« Comment ça se passe dans ta vie ? l'interrogea le bel éphèbe.

Le jeune homme se lança dans un grand discours passionné portant sur ses études, la carrière professionnelle qu'il envisageait, la deuxième carrière professionnelle qu'il avait prévu si la première échouait et enfin, son projet d'écrire un roman gothique, façon 18e siècle avec 3 siècles de retard. L'expression mi figue mi raisin de Draco lui fit se demander s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop théâtral. Se croyant en plein speed dating, il avait exposé les points forts de sa personnalité, espérant par ce biais séduire l'élu de son cœur, mais peut-être que celui-ci appréciait les êtres plus calmes et moins démonstratifs.

« Intéressant, finit par dire Draco. On en apprend tous les jours. »

Il était vrai qu'avec Hermione entre eux, il n'avait pas pu en apprendre beaucoup sur Harry.

« Jinjer commence dans cinq minutes, annonça Harry après avoir consulté son téléphone.

Ils se redressèrent et se faufilèrent entre les chevelus afin d'être au plus près de la scène et de l'aura magnétique de la chanteuse.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent, de la fumée envahit la scène et le groupe fit son apparition. Et dire que Harry se trouvait trop mélodramatique. Toute la salle vibra au premier accord de guitare, Harry reconnut _Just another._ Il jeta un regard à Draco, qui le regardait aussi, le visage rayonnant. L'énergie qui traversait son corps différait de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir au cours de ses précédentes soirées alors que la psytrance semblait faire battre son coeur, le metal paraissait faire vibrer les tréfonds de son âme. Chaque accord de guitare, chaque parole touchaient une corde sensible en lui, dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Quand arrivait un solo de guitare, ses yeux cherchaient avidement ceux de Draco, parfois c'était ce dernier qui lui saisissait le poignet et le pressait avec agitation. Il semblait à Harry que la même flamme brûlait entre eux, que leurs deux âmes vibraient sur la même fréquence. Trahissait-il Hermione en imaginant pléthores d'actes salaces avec son ex ? Quand vint _I speak astronomy,_ ce fut lui qui secoua Draco se toutes ses forces.

« C'est ma préférée !

\- Je l'aime pas mal aussi, » cria Draco dans son oreille.

La fin du concert approchait, Harry reconnut la dernière chanson de l'album, l'une de ses préférées : Beggar's Dance. Quitte à être théâtral jusqu'au bout, il se laissa justement aller à quelques mouvements de danse. Draco lui prit soudainement la main pour le faire tourner. Leur premier vrai contact physique. Jusqu'ici, ils s'étaient limités aux bises ou à de vagues signes de la main.

Quand ils relevèrent la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry resta scotché. Oh, ces yeux ! Non, l'ex de sa meilleure amie. Mais ces lèvres ! Toujours l'ex de sa meilleure amie. Quelle doux parfum ! Encore l'ex de sa meilleure amie. Avec ces grandes mains, pouvait-il faire le tour de sa... ? L'ex. De. Sa. Meilleure. Amie. En quelle langue devait-il argumenter contre sa conscience sournoise ? Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Draco Malfoy pour la première fois : une profonde indifférence. Voilà ce qu'il devait à nouveau ressentir. Cependant l'odeur de la créature démoniaque et son regard enjôleur brouillaient toutes les pensées rationnelles de Harry.

Se lançait-il, ne se lançait-il pas ? Commettait-il une faute ou non ? Il envoya au diable ses doutes et se pencha vers Draco. Ce dernier, ayant anticipé le mouvement de Harry, se pencha lui aussi. Leurs lèvres s'unirent sur la dernière note de musique, ils se séparent lorsque la chanteuse remerciait le public.

« Je vais sans doute aller en enfer maintenant, murmura Harry, dans l'oreille de Draco, une fois que le volume sonore eut diminué.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je viens d'embrasser l'ex de ma meilleure amie. Et c'est grave mon crush.

\- Bah, on était deux ! Je te tiendrai compagnie. »

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil, cependant cela n'enleva pas la culpabilité des épaules de Harry. Son partenaire de vices le prit par les épaules.

« C'est pas grave, Harry. Ça fait des mois qu'on a rompu avec Hermione, elle est passée à autre chose et moi aussi.

\- Mais c'est ma meilleure amie.

\- Et elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre et je me remettrai jamais avec elle. Tu le sais, ça ?

\- Oui, certes... Mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'être le pire des amis, maugréa Harry.

\- Je suis très bon pour tout faire oublier, » fit Draco, d'un air coquin.

Harry se sentit rougir violemment. Son dilemme moral n'était toujours pas résolu et serait sûrement définitivement réglé lorsqu'il en parlerait sérieusement avec Hermione, mais pour l'instant, il tenait à vérifier les dires de Draco.

* * *

Verdict ? immoral ou pas, d'être en crush sur l'ex d'un.e ami.e ?

Je suis enfin revenue et j'ai enfin posté quelque chose après un an et demi sans rien poster et plus de six mois sans rien écrire ! En quelques mots, j'ai été absente parce que j'ai d'abord perdu le temps d'écrire, puis la motivation. Mais elle est revenue, je suis arrivée à m'aménager du temps pour écrire, j'ai deux autres OS en préparation et je compte bien continuer 'Mon ami secret' (tant bien que mal. en la remaniant un peu).

A la prochaine, prends soin de toi.

Mello.


End file.
